Vision of the Future
by leighann415
Summary: AU telling of "Mixed Doubles." Roz calls Daphne & Niles on a blind date with each other. Belated birthday story for Melinda (samanddianefan10)!


**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kristen3 for suggesting a "Mixed Doubles" idea for the lovely Melinda (samanddianefan10)'s birthday. After watching the episode, something different from her original idea popped into my head. And this resulted. Enjoy and Happy belated Birthday Melinda! :)

* * *

Niles walked up to the bar, completely unsure of himself. He had never done anything like this before. A _single's bar_? And invited by Roz Doyle? He must be really desperate. He opened the door, not sure of what to expect, when to his utter surprise, he saw Roz and Daphne sitting at the bar. He almost thought he was seeing a vision. But no, she was here. _Daphne_!

He walked up to them, and Roz stood up. "I believe you two know each other."

Daphne looked startled when she saw who just joined them. "Dr. Crane! Roz told me she was going to set me up with a blind date. But this is different. Wait, did Roz call you too, or are you meeting someone?"

Niles smiled. He owed Roz one. He wouldn't be able to begin to thank her. "As a matter of fact, she did call me. And she told me the same thing." He looked over at Roz, who smiled mischievously.

"What do you expect? I thought you needed an extra push to get together. I'll just go and let you two be alone."

Roz winked at Niles as she went out the door. Niles sat back down on the stool next to Daphne. He still couldn't believe he was here. And she was here too, also single. It was like fate was on his side. And fate was named Roz Doyle.

He signaled the bartender for two drinks. When they came, he asked Daphne if she would like to go to a table. They went over, and he pulled out a chair for her. Daphne blushed. "Thank you. Always a gentlemen."

Niles smiled. He wasn't sure how he would ever get through this night. But he wanted to make one thing clear, even if it was painful for Daphne. "I'm not here to talk about what happened with Joe. You don't even have to mention him."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I need something to help me forget. He was wonderful, and the best thing that's happened to me in quite some time. But, I didn't feel any sort of a future with him."

Niles' heart leaped at the possibility. "Maybe what you're looking for has been there all along." He knew he shouldn't have said something so daring. But he didn't regret it.

"Dr. Crane? What are you saying?"

He reached over and touched her hand. "Sometimes what we really need is right in our own backyard."

Daphne was confused. Or maybe it was the drink playing with her mind. But she couldn't deny that she felt a sort of different electricity when their hands touched. It couldn't be, could it? But she thought she did feel this way with Joe too. Her instincts have proven to be wrong before.

"Daphne? Are you ok?"

"I-I'm not sure." It suddenly got warm in the room. And a vision flashed in her mind. It was her and Dr. Crane, getting married. And then they were at the hospital, waiting for their baby to be born...A boy.

"Daphne...Daphne." His voice made her come back to the present. She looked into his eyes. She noticed something new in them. Love. They were filled with so much love. And then she knew. It was love for _her_.

"Thank God, Daphne. You looked like you were going to faint."

She took a drink of water he handed to her. "I-I just had a vision. One that was so clear. Clearer than any I've had before."

"You did?" Niles' heart soared once again.

"Yes. It was me whole future mapped out in front of me eyes. I was getting married to someone. And I saw who it was."

Niles couldn't believe what was happening. "Who was it?"

She smiled. "You. It was you. And I just realized that maybe it's always been you. You were right. You _were_ right there in me own backyard. Always complimenting me or holding the door open. Those may be little things, but they are big for me. Because it was _you_."

Now Niles knew that this was meant to be. He leaned in for a kiss and Daphne didn't hesitate. Their kiss lasted so long that people in the bar were starting to stare. But they didn't care. They were in love. With each other. Who knew a blind date could lead to so much more? He couldn't wait to share the news. Daphne's vision would definitely be coming true.

 **The End**


End file.
